The Journey Through Card Captor Sakura Saga
by violomana
Summary: What if you woke up trapped in Sakura's body? How will your definition of "reality" be changed? How do you go home?
1. A New Morning

The Journey Through Cardcaptor Sakura : Chapter One - A New Morning   
Okay, this is my first fanfic ever! I just hope it's good enough. Just remember that this is the first chapter and it'll get better, I promise! So, on with the fic!   
  
NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CARDCAPTOR SAKURA CHARACTERS AND/OR THEIR ENVIRONMENTS (such as Tokyo Tower, the characters' homes, etc.).  
  
[Author's Note: There is one character who CLAMP does not own,  
and that is the first person. And yet, I do not own that person, either. Or, at least for the   
time being. But for now, the new leading female does not have a name. I just need to think of  
a really good one that suits her. She's kinda based on me (Sorry boys! This really is a   
just-for-girls fanfic because you get to hear my thoughts. They get a little, um,  
INTERESTING later on ( ^_^ ' ), but feel free to read), for I think all of us wished we were  
of some magical origin and more unique from other people. I know I do ^_^.]  
  
Key  
  
* * * dreams/flashbacks * * * " spoken words " thoughts of first person   
  
==============Change in Characters' P.O.V. (Point Of View)================  
  
--------------------------------------- Scenery Changes ------------------------------------------------  
* * * I opened my eyes to find the Clow cards gently raining down upon the tall building on which I stood. Though Tokyo Tower was in sight, someone is in the way. Standing directly in front of me with their back in my face.  
" Sakura? " There is no mistaking that costume. I try to move so it was possible to see her face, but something is holding me back. It seems as if my feet were glued to the rooftop.  
" I need a little help here, " but no matter how hard I tug, my body would not budge. Suddenly a chill went up my spine. I slowly looked over my shoulder and gasped.   
" Sa-Sak-k-ura . . . " I was about an inch away from falling down fifty stories to the darkness below.  
She displayed no attention to me. All of her focus was centered on an object about ten feet across the way. I peaked over her side and saw him.  
" Li? " There was Li, in his ceremonial green robes, glaring at us. Slowly, he pulled his sword from the scabbard on his back. He threw out an ofuda and I faintly heard, "Force know my plight, release the light. Element: Wind!"  
The lazy breeze turned into a howling gale, chilling me to the bone. Though I am somewhat stuck to the roof, Sakura is not. With that, the wind swept her off her feet.  
" Sakura! " I made a grab for her feet, but Li just doesn't allow it. The force grew so it overpowered me. I lost my grip and Sakura flew over the edge, falling silently to the open abyss.   
" No! " Even though I didn't know Sakura personally, I felt responsible for her sudden death. However, when I looked over my shoulder to see if she had somehow survived, she wasn't falling. In fact, she was nowhere in sight.  
" Li, how could you do this! I thought you - " I started, as I turned to face him. I was cut short, for he was standing there. His face almost touching mine. I hesitated.  
" No, " I whispered as Li drew back and raised his sword. I struggled, and then my feet graciously moved. Unfortunately, I slipped backwards and fell. I could hear the clang of Li's sword upon the concrete. " Help me! Noooooooooooooo . . . " I screamed. I just kept on falling, forever falling into the darkness. Is there no end to all of this torture? * * *  
  
" Wake up, " whispered an urgent voice.   
  
Huh? is my first thought. I'm still half asleep. I have no idea why everything in my body felt beaten as if I really did fall off that roof. And who is that talking?  
" SAKURA! " My eyes automatically flew open. My eyesight is a bit blurry. I rub the sleep from my eyes and things came into focus. What the . . .?  
  
I cannot believe what I am seeing.  
  
" KERO?! " I sat up so suddenly that the little-yellow-stuffed-animal-look-alike thing and I hit each other in the head. What seemed to be Kero fell flat on the bedspread.  
" I know how you hate to get up early on a weekend, Sakura. But that really hurt," he said. As he rubbed his head and sat up, I am still in a state of complete shock. Finally, I pull myself together and think about what is happening.  
Is this another part of my dream? Why is Kero here? What's going on? While I was thinking, Kero kept babbling on.  
" I heard you mumbling in your sleep, so I came over to see what was the matter. Then you just shout out that kid's name and I knew something was wrong . . ."  
I didn't pay attention to him, instead I scanned the room. It somehow seems so, familiar.  
Then I looked down at my hands. They feel and look weird. Smaller, younger, very different indeed.  
  
Animated? No, that can't be. But . . .   
  
" Sakura, are you even listening to me? " Kero interrupted in an exasperated sigh. Something inside was pushing me to get up. I threw back the covers, suffocating him.  
" Hey! What's going on? Get me out of here! Sakura . . ." the muffled voice commanded.  
  
This cannot be. This is impossible . . . I kept telling myself as I dash over to the mirror.   
  
" No," I gasped as I gape at the reflection, " this isn't . . ."   
  
~ REAL?~   
  
"Wh-who said that?" I looked around as I asked my reflection. But it wasn't mine.  
  
~ I DID. ~ said the reflection of a smiling Sakura.  
  



	2. Breakfast With Doubt

The Journey Through Cardcaptor Sakura : Chapter Two - Breakfast With Doubt  
It's me, violomana. Did you like the first chapter? You must have to want to read this one. So go ahead, read on! And please review my fanfic! Thanks!  
  
NOTE: I DO NOT OWN THESE CARDCAPTOR SAKURA CHARACTERS AND/OR THEIR ENVIRONMENTS (such as Tokyo Tower, characters' homes, etc.)  
  
Key  
  
* * * dreams/flashbacks * * * " spoken words " thoughts of first person   
  
[A.N. : Hey! Did I freak you guys out in the last chapter with ~ THE IMAGE OF A TOTALLY INDEPENDENT  
REFLECTION OF A DIFFERENT SAKURA~ ? I decided not to include ~HER~ in the key of the first chapter because  
it would ruin the ending. ~SHE~ plays a very small role in today's chapter. That's why ~SHE~ is still not included in the key.]  
  
============ Change in Characters' P.O.V. (Point Of View) =================   
  
------------------------------------------ Scenery Changes ------------------------------------------------   
  
" AAAhhhhhhhhh!!!!! " I screamed. And could you blame me? I mean, the mirror TALKED. Before I could do anything else, the " Sakura reflection " started to do that weird glow thing which became so bright that it blinded me. I lifted my hand to shield my eyes right before  
  
BOOM!  
  
There was an explosion from the mirror and I fell over backwards.   
  
After the light died away, I got up from the bedroom floor. The mirror still showed me with Sakura's reflection, but this time it was mimicking my every move like a normal mirror would.  
" Oookkkaayyy . . . " Kero said slowly, " that was a little bit strange." He finally got out of the tangled covers. Question is,   
  
Did he really saw what happened?  
  
" What do you mean? " I decided to test him. If he had seen the reflection moving on its own terms, he'll start asking questions. Whether that's a good thing or a bad thing, I still wasn't sure.  
" Well, you were screaming for one thing. Then you grew really scared of the mirror as if it were alive. You fall and just lie there while I try to figure out what the heck you're doing. Is there something I don't know about? " He looked really annoyed.  
" So, besides that, you didn't see anything wrong? " Kero shook his head " Was the mirror acting up? What do you mean by 'alive' ? " I must have been really pushing it, because he just bursts out,   
  
" For the last time, NO! The only thing acting up here is YOU! "   
  
I guess he's still mad about the whole 'suffocating' issue.  
  
" Okay Squirt, what's going on here? This is the third time this week you've waked me up by talking in your sleep." Tori opened the door. " Hey! You're up for the first time!"  
Kero grew all still and fell over. One of us must of talked to loud, but I had a bigger problem to deal with now.  
" Good morning, Tori! Sorry! I hope I wasn't too loud." I said while he stared over at the sweat-dropped Kero. Then he forced himself to look back at me.  
" You're pretty happy for screaming like a monster all night, " he said.  
  
Okay, just act like Sakura. Just act like Sakura. Just act like Sakura.  
  
" Uh, come on, think," I muttered to myself. Finally, I knitted my eyebrows together, got an angry face, and stomped on his foot. " TORI! "  
  
" Ow! My, my. You are being a little monster today. Well, Dad is getting breakfast started. He's says to come down when you're ready." Then he closed the door before I could stomp his foot again.   
" Ugh! I think he's catching on, " Kero said as he relaxed. I had completely forgot about him.  
  
He must be getting better at this acting stuff.  
  
" So, what's going on? "   
  
Great. Now he starts the interrogation  
  
" Um, I have to get ready for breakfast," I said really quickly and left the room.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I head down the hall, looking for the bathroom. Once I find it, I brush my teeth and get cleaned up. Then another problem came up.  
  
Just because I'm in a different body, it doesn't mean I shouldn't take care of it. I need to be in top shape in case . . . I try to make up excuses as I looked at the shower.  
I hate this! With that, I blushed and got in.  
------------------ ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After I got dressed and before I headed down to the kitchen, Kero stops me.  
" Hey! Don't forget! Bring me back something, okay?"  
" Fine!" Then I raced down the stairs.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tori was already eating when I sat down at the table. Then Sakura's father placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of me and said good morning.  
" Took you long enough to get out of the shower," Tori muttered. Then I automatically kicked him in the shin underneath the table. He winced.  
" Now, be nice. Both of you, " said Mr. Avalon with a stern face. Then smiled as he turned back to the stove.  
But in truth, I did take a long shower. If there was one good thing about that experience, it would be that I got time to think over my dream and what's been happening. I must have gone too deep within my own thoughts. However, I knew there was something I had to do after breakfast.   
I snuck a piece of bacon and egg into my napkin and stuck it in the back pocket of my jeans. After I finished that, I took a chocolate muffin off the table and ran up to the bedroom.  
  
" Here you go Kero! " I placed the goods in front of him while he licked his lips.  
" Thanks Sakura!" he said with a smile and dug in.  
I looked over to where the Clow Book was hidden in the desk drawer. I went over the plan in my head.  
  
* * * As I shampoo my (or Sakura's) hair, I wonder how I got here and why I'm here in the first place.  
  
What did I do? Did I go through a portal? What am I suppose to accomplish here? Has Sakura caught all the cards yet? Questions whirl in my head as I rinse off the suds.  
  
Maybe the Book of Clow can give me the answers. I thought back to when Sakura used the Clow Cards in her first fortune telling in the episode of the Mirror Card.  
  
Then an awful thought struck me as I started on the conditioning.  
  
What if I can't open the Clow Book? Then Kero will REALLY start asking questions. Sakura can  
open it because she has strong magical powers. But I'm not Sakura! I just LOOK like her. Will the Clow Book   
be able to tell the difference? UGH! Of course it will! Magic has a way of knowing EVERYTHING! It'll tell that   
a different person's soul and mind is in their mistress' body! What happens if a Clow Card shows up and I can't   
capture or seal it? Will it be the end of the world? I was starting to get really dramatic. * * *  
- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I was going to see if I could open the Book of Clow. To see if I had magic in my blood. If I can, I won't tell Kero just yet. I had other things in mind, but I doubt that I would even get that far. I braced myself and walked over to the desk. "Here goes nothing," I whispered.  
  
  
  
  



	3. Follow Your Senses

The Journey Through Cardcaptor Sakura : Chapter Three - Follow Your Senses  
Hey! Violomana here with chapter three. I know, I know. The fanfic is coming on really slow, but I like to pay attention to the details. It's your problem if you can't handle patience.   
  
NOTE: I DO NOT OWN THESE CARDCAPTOR SAKURA CHARACTERS AND/OR THEIR ENVIRONMENTS (such as Tokyo Tower, characters' homes, etc.)  
  
[Author's Note: Sorry Meilin fans! She's not a major character in this fanfic. That's just one too many people to work with. And I'm still thinking of a name for the new girl!]  
  
Key  
  
| `dreams/flashbacks` | " spoken words " thoughts of first person  
  
============== Change in Characters' P.O.V. (Point Of View) ===============  
  
------------------------------------------ Scenery Changes ----------------------------------------------  
  
Slowly, I lifted the book from the drawer and held it to the light. I pulled at the latch and felt a shiver down my spine. It was weird. Not a shiver of fear or excitement, but one of joy and, magic. The lock came loose and the book fell flat in my hands. I sighed a breath of relief.  
" Sakura, did you just sense something? I think I felt one, but it was like no other I have felt before," Kero asked with a mouth half full of chocolate.  
" Um, no. I don't think I did," I knew it was a lie, but Kero couldn't know, not yet. I shifted through the cards. There were many, but I didn't bother to count.  
  
Sakura must have been close to the Judgment.  
  
" Sakura, just what are you doing?" Kero was done with his breakfast and now licking his lips. " Did you bring more?"  
" No, I didn't. Someday you'll be so fat that you can't fly if you keep eating like this," I said. Before Kero could retort, I had something for him to do. " Kero, could you fly over to Madison's house and bring her to the Penguin Slide in the park? I'll meet you guys there. Thanks." I said very quickly. Then I threw Kero out the window and shut it.  
" Hey! What did you do that for?" Kero yelled through the glass. You could hardly hear him, "Anyway, Madison's house is to far for me to fly." Now he was starting to whine.  
"Just do it!" I yelled back He stuck his tongue out at me and flew away.  
  
All part of the plan.  
  
I looked through Sakura's stuff and found the cell phone Madison had given the gang for emergencies. Before I could dial Li's number, it rang.  
  
------------------------------------ In The Streets of Tokyo ---------------------------------------------  
========================= Li's P.O.V.==============================  
" Hello?"  
"Sakura? It's Li. I need to talk to you," I was having a bit of trouble talking, trying to keep the cell phone to my ear, and running at the same time.  
" Well, what do you think we're doing right now? " she answered smartly back.  
" Not funny. Can you meet me in the park in ten minutes?"  
" Sure! Actually, I was going to call you to meet me there, but I guess you got a little ahead of me. I sent Kero to Madison's house to tell her to come to the park They might take longer to get here, but that's okay. I want to talk with you in private anyway."  
I stopped.   
  
Sakura has never asked for that before. She sounds almost cheerful about it.  
  
" You sensed it too?" I asked, breathing hard.  
" Uh, what do you mean? Kero might have said something about that before he left, but he was kind of in a rush."  
" Never mind. Just get to the park as soon as possible and wait for me by the slide. See you there." Then I hanged up on her. I lived farther away from the park than anyone else does, so I sprinted the rest of the ten blocks there.  
  
----------------------------------------The Avalon Residence ------------------------------------------  
======================= Sakura/My P.O.V. ==========================  
  
I know I'm being manipulative, but I have to see for myself. Oh shut up! You're making excuses again!  
  
I sighed and pulled a coat on. It wasn't good or bad weather outside, just gray and windy. I felt kinda bad now that I think about what I made Kero do.   
" Hey Dad! I'm going to the park to meet with some friends. Is that alright with you?" I asked loudly because I had no clue where Mr. Avalon was.  
  
Boy, did that feel weird! Calling him ' Dad ' when he doesn't know who I am.  
  
" That's fine with me! Just be back in time for dinner," Mr. Avalon peers out of his room, " Is it alright with you if you have lunch with your friends today? I'm going to the university and Tori will be out doing his new job."  
" Yeah! That'll be great! Bye'!" I said and rushed out the door.  
-------------------------------------------------The Park----------------------------------------------------  
  
I must be a little early.  
  
I arrived at the park's somewhat famous slide. I always saw it in the T.V., but it's more impressive in real life.   
  
If this is even real life.  
  
I looked around at the swings and jungle gym.  
  
They won't be here for awhile. Might as well get acquainted.  
  
I searched through the park and looked at all it had to offer. It was very pretty even on a dreary day like this. And then I got lost.  
  
Great. Now how are they going to find me?  
  
I came upon a clearing in the trees. I decided to sit on one of the rocks near the middle. And waited.  
---------------------------------------- Back at the slide------------------------------------------------  
======================== Li's P.O.V. =============================  
Where is she?  
  
Sakura was nowhere in the playground. I could faintly feel her new magic, but it was too far away to search for her.   
  
I wonder if the Lasin Board can find her. Will it still point to her with her new powers?  
  
And then I remembered this morning.  
------------------------------------------ Li's Apartment---------------------------------------------------  
| ` " Alright. Good-bye Meilin."  
" Talk to you soon Li!"  
I click the phone onto the receiver thing. Meilin calls in almost everyday to check up on the Clow situation and me. I started doing stretches for my daily morning practice with the sword. I picked it up and was about to thrust it into my invisible enemy when I felt something.  
I looked out over my balcony towards Sakura's house. This new magic was radiating of off that area.  
  
Could it be Sakura? I have to talk to her, even if she's not the one doing that.` |  
------------------------------------------- In the park -----------------------------------------------------  
Now I'm almost sure that it's her.  
  
" Source of light with ancient spin,   
Send forth the magical power within,   
Oracles of Gold, Wood, Fire, Earth,   
Clouds, Wind, Rain, and Electricity . . .  
Force, know my plight,   
Release the light! "  
  
I said as I commanded the Lasin Board. It came to life and I followed the blue ray into the woods.  



	4. A Confession

The Journey Through Cardcaptor Sakura : Chapter Four - A Confession  
Hey! I really appreciate your reviews. They make me so proud! ^_^ Chapter 4 is kinda lame, but I'm working on it!  
  
NOTE: I DO NOT OWN THESE CARDCAPTOR SAKURA CHARACTERS AND/OR THEIR ENVIRONMENTS (such as Tokyo Tower, characters' homes, etc.)  
  
Key  
  
* * * Dreams/Flashbacks * * * " Spoken Words " Thoughts of First Person   
  
============== Change in Characters' P.O.V. (Point Of View) ===============  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= Scenery Changes -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
======================== Sakura's P.O.V. ===========================  
  
I felt a little stupid just sitting there, but there wasn't much else I could do. I shifted my sitting position and felt something in my pocket.  
" The Clow Cards! I completely forgot about them! " I pulled out the book that I had brought along. " Wait a minute, should I ? They're not mine to use or have. But the others might wonder where I went." I stared down at the picture of Kero's true form on the cover . . .  
  
And then I felt a strange tingle in the square of my back  
  
========================== Li's P.O.V. ============================  
  
" Sakura? " She looked a little startled to see me, but the Lasin Board had that effect, " What are you doing?"  
" Oh, um, nothing. Just got a little lost, that's all, " she got up and slid something into her pocket, " How did you find me?" I showed her the Lasin Board. " Oh. "  
She stood there for a moment, almost hesitant to come near me. Then she started to walk slowly over to where I was standing. She was looking down the whole time. Her hair moved steadily with the wind. It's funny how I am starting to notice even the most minor details about her. But now, something was different.  
  
What are you up to?   
  
========================= Sakura's P.O.V. ==========================  
  
I have waited for this first encounter ever since I realized where I was. I just kept looking down, not sure of what I was going to say. I don't think I could meet that gaze of his anyway. I saw his feet shift uneasily as I stopped before him. I forced myself to look up into his eyes. The ones I have spent hours looking at. Those deep amber wells that swallow you whole. I finally snapped out of my trance when I saw a trickle of blood on the side of his forehead.  
"Li, what happened?" I pointed at his wound.  
"Oh, this? I fell in the forest after tripping over an upraised tree root. I guess I must've hit my head on something."  
Before I knew what I was doing, my hand reached up to touch the blood and I wiped it away. Leaving behind an area of red flesh where more blood came out. Li winced.  
"It's okay, Sakura. I didn't even notice it until now. There's something else I wanted to talk about. Did you-" he stopped midsentence.  
I wasn't done yet. It was as if my hands had minds of their own. I took out a handkerchief and wiped my red-streaked hand off. I dabbed the wound with it and then applied pressure to stop the bleeding. My other hand gracefully placed itself on the other side of his face. My thumb went back and forth over his smooth cheek. Li stared at me with a blank look on his face. Like he was recalling something . . .  
  
He feels so real. How could the animators give a cartoon character such smooth skin? Wait, what am I thinking?   
  
=========================== Li's P.O.V. ===========================  
  
The way she was caressing my face. It was all so strange to me. Yet, it was also familiar in a way . . .  
  
What are you doing? You would have never had done this. You don't even like me!   
  
And then my mind went blank as images of a dream from last night flashed into my mind's eye.  
  
* * * I was standing in a strange meadow with trees outlining its border. The pitch black of outer space surrounded the small floating island. On the opposite side was Sakura, her head hung down. She walked across the alien land in silence. She stopped a meter away and looked up.  
" Sakura! " I gasped. I would have never been prepared for this.  
  
Upon her face was one of her sweetest smiles,   
  
but there is no sign of her emerald-green eyes.  
  
A face without eyes. A face without its windows to the soul.  
  
This soulless girl reached her hands out towards me.  
  
As if I had something to give, something to offer.  
  
As if I was suppose to do something for her . . . * * *  
" YOU ARE NOT SAKURA! " I screamed at this girl I once knew and knocked her hands away. My instincts kicked in. I jumped back and away from her. Then I pulled out my sword from the scabbard hidden underneath the back of my jacket. The handkerchief she was holding fell to the ground between us. And yet, this girl has shed no signs of emotion. As if she was expecting for this to happen.  
" Li, you don't understand . . ." she started in an even tone.  
" All I need to know is that you're not the real Sakura! " I got into a position to strike and defend myself if the fraud decides to attack.  
  
========================= Sakura's P.O.V. ==========================  
  
" If you would just let me explain . . ." I tried to continue, but there was a noise coming from the bushes as Madison and Kero come running into the meadow.  
" Hey, where were you and what is that kid doing here?" Kero glares at Li.  
" Yeah. What was that all about? It took us forever to find you two," Madison zoomed in on me and Li with her newest camera, " Why do you have your sword out, Li? I didn't miss another clow card capture again, did I?"  
" What do you think you're trying to do to Sakura, kid? You wanna attack her or somethin' ?" Kero was about to fly over to my side when  
" GET AWAY FROM HER! SHE'S NOT THE REAL SAKURA! " Kero stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Li. Madison lowers her camera.  
" Huh? " Madison and Kero asked in unison.  
" She is a fake. That girl there looks exactly like Sakura but isn't really the Sakura that we all knew," then he turned and spoke directly to me, " Where is Sakura? What did you do with her?" He pointed his sword at me, " Who are you?"  
" Hey, wait a minute. What makes you think she's a fake? Where's the evidence? How come I didn't notic- " I interrupted Kero. I couldn't stand it any longer.   
" Kero, stop! Would everyone shut up for a minute?! " Everyone turned to look at me. When it was finally silent I said, "Li, put away your sword. It has no place here, not now." He didn't move a muscle. I sighed . . .  
  
I didn't think it would be this difficult to tell everyone.   
  
I pulled out the Book of Clow from my pocket and threw it down next to the handkerchief. Then I took off the Key of Clow and threw that next to the pile I had just made.  
" Now I am fully disarmed and my weapons are out of reach. Would you at least have the courtesy of putting away yours? " Li put his sword away slowly, never taking his eyes off me for a second.  
" Don't you know that you're right Li?" He looked a bit taken back. Everyone there was. I guess they were expecting me to deny his accusation or something. " I am not the real Sakura."  
  
/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=  
Did you like it? Hope so! It took me forever to get around to it. What's going to happen next? Will Li try to kill this new stranger? What is she going to do when a card attacks? Stay tuned for the next chapter of "The Journey Through Cardcaptor Sakura"! 


	5. A Day in the Park

The Journey Through Card Captor Sakura - Cahpter 5 :   
Hi there! I know that the last chapter was kinda lame (or ay least I thought it was).This chapteris short AND lame. Oh well. So anyway, I think I'm going to try out one of those 'conversations'.It just might be fun (evil grin)!  
  
Rosekeet (looking uneasy): Uh, what's with the smile?  
Violomana (little halo above the head): Oh, nothing.  
Rosebridg (just walked in with Louisa): What's going on?  
Louisa (really hyper and talking in a high pitched voice): Hello everyone!!!  
Violomana: I'm starting off my fanfic. Wanna see?  
Louisa: Ooo! Let me see! Let me see!  
Rosebridg (very skeptical): I think CCS is an OK anime, but wrting stories like this about them? I think that you and Rosekeet are overly obsessive.   
Everyone but Louisa (who is jumping around) in the room: Did you just say something?  
Rosebridg (sweatdrops): Oh! Just how, um, WONDERFUL all your stories are!  
Violomana & Rosekeet (muttering and glaring at Rosebridg): Yeah. Right.  
Rosebridg: On with the fic!  
(lights dim)  
  
I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA CHARACTERS AND/OR ENVIRONMENTS (such as Tokyo Tower, characters' homes, etc.)  
  
[A.N. I really need to find a better way to give out my disclaimer! ]  
  
Key  
  
* * * Dreams/Flashbacks * * * " Spoken Words " Thoughts of First Person  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= Scenery Changes =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Don't you just hate those moments of uneasy silence?  
  
" I knew it! " Well, Li wasted no time in regaining his glare.  
" I think this morning is making sense to me now . . ." Kero thought out loud. Li turns to him.  
" Wait, you know what's going on? "  
"Well, not exactly. I was just - "  
" It's not like I would expect anything better from a stuffed animal. Some guardian you are!" Li interrupted, " You can't even look after Sakura and now-"  
" Like I say, Expect the Unexpected!!" Kero was starting to get really mad now, " Just because I don't know what happened doesn't mean I'm a lousy guardian! And for the last time, I AM NOT A STUFFED ANIMAL!!!"  
" Show me what you got! Let's see if a little, yellow Beanie Baby can give me a bruise!" Li smirked back.  
" You're asking for it, Kid!!"   
I just watched as the two got into battle mode and started attacking the other with all they got.  
" Don't mind them. They get into these arguments all the time."  
" Yeah. I know. Huh? Who-" I turn to my right to find Madison there, taping the whole fight. I looked again to find Kero getting swung around in the air by his tail. Madison giggled.  
" They can be so stupid sometimes," then she turned the camera to me, " What about you? Where did you come from?"  
" Uh, I can't really say-" was all I could reply with.  
  
How do you tell someone they're an anime character? That they don't really exist from where you come from? But, what's this place then? Isn't this real too?   
  
" That's okay if you don't want to tell me," she smiled and extended her hand out to me, " By the way, I'm Madison. Sorry that I didn't catch your name earlier. These boys can be so rude."  
  
How can she be so calm like this? Especially when her best friend is possessed by someone else? By the way she's acting, you'd think she was at a business party.   
  
" I know how that can be. It's okay. My name is Medina." I took her hand and shook it.  
" Medina?" Madison broke the handshake off first, " Why does that sound so familiar?"  
" Ugh," I sweatdropped, " what are you studying in history right now?"  
" Hmm. I think it's the Islamic Empire and Muslims. Why?" she was still videotaping the interview.  
" That's why. I'm named after a Saudi Arabian city," I sighed, " I don't know why my parents did that . . ."  
" You know how parents are, but I still think it's a pretty name."  
" Thanks." Then I heard a loud burst of pain from Li.  
" Ahhh! Get off my finger, you pint-sized furball!!!!" There, on Li's index finger, was Kero. He had obviously gone to the last and most favorite resort, by biting Li.  
" Here we go again," Madison said, " anyway, how did you know about the Clow Cards in the first place?"  
  
Uh-oh   
  
Time kinda stood still as Li and Kero stopped their bickering and froze in place. Kero's mouth was still stuffed with Li's fingernail.  
" Why didn't I think of that question?" Li said aloud.  
=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/  
Did ya like it? Stupid ending, I know, but a good cliffhanger! If you don't like the name 'Medina', I am sorry, but it's the best I could do.You guys wanted a name, here it is!  
Rosebridg: Come on, 'Medina'? At least Mr. Morris would like this story.  
Violomana: Hey! Did I permit you to talk?  
Rosebridg (question marks around her head): Uhh . . . yes?  
Violomana (choking Rosebridg): You can be so dense sometimes!! Even more than me!!  
Louisa (who has somehow gotten on the ceiling): I LOVE sugar! Hyper, Hyper, Hyper!!! 


	6. The Chase of No Avail

The Journey Through Card Captor Sakura - Chapter Six : The Chase of No Avail   
Thank you SO much for your reviews. They really help me write better fics. Uh, sorry to dissapoint you Dolce Domonio, but there isn't any hidden meaning about Madison's oh-so-calm behavior. She doesn't really seem like a person who would kill a stranger (like Li) or be very suspicios of them (like Kero). That could change though . . .   
And sorry about any spelling mistakes. This stupid notepad thing doesn't seem to have spell check.  
  
Rosekeet (all whiny): Why wasn't I in the last dialoge thingy?  
Violomana: Cause you whine too much.  
Rosekeet (pouty face): Do not!  
Rosebridg: What is the purpose of this whole fanfiction writing stuff anyway?  
Violomana: Ugh! Get a clue Rosebridg! We do this cause we feel that we have to. Since the stupid WB people don't show anything new, we must create our own stories or we just have a lot of creativity. Either that, or we JUST WANT TO!!  
Rosebridg (sweatdropped): Geez. Get a grip. I was just asking!  
Rosekeet (who has regain her mature composure): Where's Louisa?  
* a bus honk coming from a distance away *  
Everyone: Uh-oh  
  
Disclaimer:  
Ok people, time for a new layout.   
* holds a megaphone thing up *  
I DO NOT OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA! I REPEAT, I DO N-  
* the bus honk getting closer *  
EVERYONE! CLEAR THE AREA!!  
  
[A.N. Sorry! I forgot the name of that thingy that appears on the ground when Sakura calls upon her magic.-_-' Could someone e-mail the name to me? In the fanfic, it's called 'the symbol of the Clow'.   
  
=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/  
Key  
* * * Dreams/Flashbacks * * * " Spoken Words " Thoughts of First Person   
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Scenery Changes -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-   
================ Change in Characters' Point Of View (P.O.V.) ==========  
=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/= End/Beginning of Fanfic =/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/  
  
" When I woke you up this morning, you imediantly knew who I was. How do you know my name?" Kero asked, once he got his teeth out of Li's flesh.   
" How do you know any of us? The Clow Cards? Sakura's family? " Li asked.  
" I . . . don't . . . can't . . . really . . . " I stuttered out. Everyone was looking at me, expecting an answer. The sun finally came out and shined down upon me, like a spotlight.  
What am I suppose to say to them?  
And that's when I felt it. I sensed something from somewhere in the park. Close to where we were standing. I turned around. Kero and Li followed suit. I could see a faint shadowed figure in the distance. Though the sun was out, the wind held up a biting breeze. It lifting the branches away from the figure, revealing it's hiding spot. The person ran away, giving me only a millisecond to see its long,electric blue hair.   
" All right! Looks like we're going to get some action here! " she held up her camcorder towards the direction where the person once stood.   
" Did you guys see it? " I asked.  
" I felt something . . ." said Kero. I started forward a few steps. I knew that figure was somehow connected to everything that was hapening, including me.   
I need to go after him! He must have all the answers to my questions.  
" He's getting away! " I exclaimed.  
" How do you know it's a 'he'? " Madison wondered.   
" I just do, Madison! I know it is," I replied with the honest truth. I started to jog, then broke out into a mad sprint after I scooped up the Clow book and key.  
" Hey! Wait! What are you doing?! " Li called after me. I just ignored him and went after my goal. I had him in pursuit for awhile, but lost him suddenly. His tracks were cold. Then I felt a shadow run across my face. I looked up and saw a silhouette of the man with wings against the early afternoon sun. He flew over me and was out of sight. I knew what I had to do.  
" Hope this works, " I whispered as I held the Clow Key in front of my face.  
========================== Li's P.O.V. ========================  
  
I could barely keep up with this girl. She was running almost as fast as Sakura would, maybe even a little faster.  
Who does she think she is? Runs away without any explaination for taking away my Sakura . . . . . . . . . . Sakura . . . . . . . . . . where are you?   
I came to a stop and found her chanting the command for the Key of Clow.  
  
" O Key of Clow,  
Power of Magic,  
Power of Light, - "  
  
" NO! That's Sakura's magic! Leave it alone!" I yelled at her, and yet, the key was actually beginning to transform into the wand.   
How does she even know the incantation?   
  
" Surrender the wand,  
The Force,   
Ignite . . .   
Release!"  
  
The ground beneath her was lit with the symbol of the Clow. Dry dust swirls around her and into the key. She grabbed it and whipped the wand to it's full length. The symbol on the ground faded.  
" I . . . did . . . it . . ." she whispered as she looked at the wand.   
" And why would that be an accomplishment? " I glared at her.  
" Li! " She turned around sharply, " I didn't know you followed me!"  
" Maybe it's a good thing I did. Just explain to me why you're here and what you plan to do with Sakura's magic. And what you did with Sakura herself."  
" Look, I don't know anything about what's happening here," she walked towards me, " and I don't kmow what happened to Sakura. I'm just as worried about her as you are."  
" What?! I never-" I exclaimed back at her.  
" But what I need is your help. You have never seen anything like this before and as much as you hate to admit it, we have to work together as a team."   
She looked as if she was about ready to scream at me, but she turned around and threw out a Clow Card.  
" Fly! Release and Dispel! " She slamed the tip of the staff into the card and wings burst out of the sides of the wand's bird-like head. She climbed on and flew off into a U-turn.  
She landed in front of me.  
" I also need your trust. If you want Sakura back as much as I want to go home, you are going to have to trust me with this," she held her hand out for me to get on, " Get on the wand and we can go after that man."  
" I'm not taking any orders from you!" I backed away from her.  
" I said, GET ON! " she threw a glare at me that was a good match against my own. So I climbed on just as Kero came. Madison followed and had enough time to tape us flying off. We rode in silence.  
" Do you even know how to fly this thing? " I was trying to make small talk since the silence was uncomfortable.  
" Of course I do! " she snapped back. We didn't talk for a few minutes before she spoke again, " I'm sorry if I was rough on you. This is all very new to me," she sighed, " I'm not really gaining your trust this way, am I? "   
" It's okay. I've been through worst."  
" I know we didn't get off to a great start this morning. You don't even know my name, do you?" she asked.  
" No. " I admitted. She turned to look at me.  
" It's Medina."  
" Oh. I'm Li Syaoran."  
" Yeah, I know that already," Medina turned around and faced forward again  
" But how? " This question has been bugging me all morning.  
" I . . . I think we're gaining on him! "  
" What?! "  
" Look! " Medina pointed ahead and sure enough, there was a man flying. He stopped in midair, looked in our direction, and swooped down for a landing.  
" WHY DO. YOU WANT. TO FIND. HIM. SO BAD. LY? " I had to yell over the wind cause Medina was pushing the wand to the limits by going 95 miles per hour.  
" WHAT?!! I . . C- . . HARDLY . . . HE- . . YOU!!! " she landed in front of a huge tree where we last saw the man. Once we both got off and she got the Fly to return into its card form, " So, what did you say back there? " she asked. I repeated myself.  
" I think he knows what is going on."  
" That's becuase I do. " said an unfamiliar male voice. We both turned around to see a tall man of about 25 years of age. He had long, electric blue hair and wings made out of something I could not recognize. The wings were large in size and never one color, but it was always changing instead. He wore a robe-like garment that was so long that I couldn't see his shoes. The robe was a pearlish white with a soft glow coming off the material itself. I could not see his eyes because of the long bangs that hung low across his forehead.His mouth held a smirk while he crossed his arms.  
" Who are you? What's going on?! " Medina demanded.  
" Just be ready for what ever comes your way, young Medina.That's all you need to know, for now." he said while was avoiding her curiosity.   
"That doesn't mean you've answered my questions yet! "  
" We will meet again, be sure of that," then he encased himself with his ever-changing wings and vanished into thin air.   
  
=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/  
( Everyone crowded behind a dumpster and looking very wind-blown and weary)  
Violomana (out-of-breath): Thanks . . . *gasp* . . . for *wheeze* coming!  
Louisa (who has now been found): Hello everyone! Look at what I just got!!  
* Louisa holds up a a handful of pixie stixz while driving a big-@$$ bus with the other hand *  
Louisa (giggling): Guess what I did! Give up? I just HIJACKED a bus from the nearest truck stop on the freeway!  
* People inside the bus baning on the windows for help *  
Rosekeet (yelling at the top of her lungs into the megaphone on the max volume): LOUISA! STOP DRIVING LIKE A MANIAC AND LET THE PASSENGERS OUT!!  
Rosebridg (hands over her ears, muttering like a mad man): This is not happening. This is not happening. This is not happening. This is not happening . This is not happening . . . .   
Violomana (sweatdropped): I beg you to excuse my friends' behaviors.  
* Police cars and fire trucks pull up while the news helicopters whirl about *  
Officer (walking up to Rosekeet and taking the megaphone): Let me handle this, miss.  
CALMLY BRING THE VEHICLE TO A COMPLETE STOP AND COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!!  
Louisa: Hijacking buses and eating pixie stixz are fun for EVERYONE!!!!   
  
  



	7. Lunch Conversations

The Journey Through Cardcaptor Sakura - Chapter Seven : Lunch Conversations  
Sorry! I am so, so, so, very SO late in updating stuff!!! I've been reading so many other fics that I forgot that I had one to write -_- '.   
  
Rosekeet (yelling over sirens and annoying paparazzi): Are you done talking to them or are you not going to help me??!!!  
Violomana (yells back): Just keep the media and officers away while I try to stop Louisa!!  
Rosekeet (surrounded by reporters and police): Easy for you to say!!!  
Violomana: You're not the one who has to stop a mad driver in a 10 ton bus!!!  
Rosebridg (looks up meekly): Is it over yet?  
Rosekeet: Okay peoples!!! Nothing to see here! Go home!!!  
Violomana (runs along with the driver window of the bus): Louisa!!!! Stop this nonsense!!  
Louisa (looking sad and forlorn): There are no more pixie stixs!!!! Wahh!!!!  
Violomana: Just let the people out, okay? That's all you have to do!!!! Then we can talk about the pixie stixs!!!!  
Louisa: Fine!! I . . . I'll do . . . it! H-here!!!  
* opens bus door while still driving *  
Violomana (veins popping out): That's not what I meant!!!!  
Louisa (starts crying uncontrollably): I CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT, CAN I??!! WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer:  
* jumps into bus, gives Louisa a dirty look, and starts giving orders *  
Okay, peoples!!! Listen up!!  
* passengers on bus looking really scared *  
You'll just have to jump out of the bus while it   
is still in motion!!! Have any of you seen the movie  
Speed??  
* all shake their heads *  
(sweatdrops and then looks happy) Oh well!!! We'll just wing it!!  
Here we go!!!!  
Passenger 1 (while jumping out of the bus onto a fire truck driving along the side): VIOLOMANA!   
Passenger 2 (following P1): DOES!  
Passenger 3 (following P2): NOT!  
Passenger 4 (following P3): OWN!   
Passenger 5 (following P4): CARDCAPTOR!  
Passenger 6 (following P5): SAKURA!  
  
Key  
  
* * * Dreams/Flashbacks * * * " Spoken Thoughts " Thoughts of First Person   
=============== Changes in Characters' P.O.V. (Point Of View) =============  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Scenery Changes -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/= End/Beginning of Fanfic =/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=  
  
" What was that?!!! " I asked. Medina swore really loud right then. It was strange, hearing it from Sakura's lips.  
" Ugh!! Why couldn't he just tell me??!! " Medina yelled while clutching the wand. Her knuckles look like they were about to pop out any minute. Just then, Madison and Kero appeared out of no where.  
" At least I got him on tape!! " Madison waves her camcorder cheerfully.  
" What?! How did you two get here so fast?! " I exclaimed in response.  
" We got our ways, Kid " Kero said smuggly.  
" Actually, I just got a glimpse of the guy before he disappeared. We can use the new 50x zoom button though. Maybe that'll help."   
" Thanks for offering, but I don't think even that will help us, " Medina said with a long sigh.  
" There's still a few things you have left us in the dark, uh, um . . ." Kero looked around in embarrassment, " What did you say your name was? " Everyone must have sweatdropped. Medina just shook her head.  
" Why don't we talk about this over lunch? " Madison asked, " I am getting rather famished myself. "  
" That sounds great! No one is home at my, no, SAKURA's house right now. Maybe we can make something there, " she suggested  
" Actually, I was thinking of the new French cuisine restaurant that just came in town. Don't worry, I'll pay for it. This time, it's on me! "   
" Yea! Don't French people make pastries? " Kero asked mostly to himself.  
" And who said you were coming? " I shot back at him.  
" I can go anywhere I want! " Kero flew up to my face. I just gave him a glare.  
" Not this again! Come on you two! We will leave you behind if you guys want to finish your glaring contest, " Medina called as she and Madison were heading for the park exit.  
" No! Wait for me!! " Kero raced over and caught up with them. I just stood there for a moment watching them walk off.   
  
Well, isn't this going to be an interesting lunch?   
  
I sprinted in the other direction, vaulted over the chainlink fence, and landed on the sidewalk several hundred feet ahead of Medina, Madison and the now hidden Kero.   
  
========================= Sakura's P.O.V. ======================  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= At the Restaurant -=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
" But sir!!! I'm sure I can pay for the meal!!! " Madison pleaded.  
" No. I am sorry, but you and your friends are too young to eat at an expensive restaurant such as this, " said the snotty jerk at the door.  
" I'm sure I made reservations! "   
" You made reservations? " I asked.  
" Uh, I told my mom that we would come here for lunch before I left with Kero. She's getting worried because I've been going out at night with you guys a lot. "  
I steeped up to the usher and said, " Are we on the list or not? "  
" And so you are, but I thought someone, eh, OLDER would be eating here today, " he gave me an arrogant look which I returned, " Fine, but do not come to me when you're washing dishes in the kitchens. Follow me please."  
He lead us inside and we were seated at a booth that overlooked the city. Many of the customers there were eating beautifully done plates piled with ingredients that I couldn't recognize. Still, the aromas were mouthwatering.  
"Your waiter will be with you in just a minute," he said shortly and got away as fast as possible. I opened the menu and flipped through the pages. Almost everything was over $15! I was going to point this out to Madison, but our waiter had arrived.  
"Bonjour and welcome to French Cusine Heaven. I hope you enjoy your stay here. My name is Tori and I'll be your waiter this aftern-" Tori stopped short and did a double-take when his eyes crossed my seat.  
"Oh, hi Tori!" I said, but he wasn't looking at me anymore.  
"What are YOU doing here?" he shot at Li.  
"Having lunch. Does it look like I'm doing something else?"   
"As a matter of fact, it looks like you-"  
"I think Medi-," Madison stopped herself just in time, " I mean, Sakura and I will be having Shirley Temple's to start off. Li, would you care for a drink?"   
"A soda."  
"Please take your time with your orders. I'll be back with your drinks," Tori said very stiffly as he walked away.  
"Glad that's over with," Kero stuck his head out to breathe, "Now we can get back to the real reason why we're here. Medina, why don't you explain all of this?"   
I started by telling them about the weird dream that I had before waking up here.  
Madison thinks it was a vision or premonition, like the ones that Sakura had. I didn't get to reply because Tori showed up with our drinks. He handed them out, took our orders, and left but not without shooting Li a dirty look. Kero peeked over the table and looked longingly at the cherries in the glass.  
"Here Kero, you can have it," and I handed him the bunch of cherries. He took them with delight and began munching promptly. Then I told them about my life back in . . . another dimension? I stopped here and thought about it. Li, who had been silent the whole way through, bore his eyes through the top of my head because I was looking down at my glass.  
"Where did you live?" I looked up.  
"I-I don't really think it's around here. ANYWHERE around here."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"I guess you can say, not in this dimension."  
Silence.  
"W-what?" Madison asked.  
"Is that how you know what the Clow cards are?"  
"You can put it that way."  
"Would you mind sharing?"  
"In my world, I watched you guys on," I hesitated, "TV."  
More silence. I decided to clarify what I meant.  
"You were all starring in a cartoon, an anime. I saw all of your adventures as Sakura caught one card after the next. There are tons of websites on the Internet made by people who were just as intrigued with your story as I was. Fanf-, I mean, fictional stories of what might or could have happened were written about all of you. And look at me now, here in a different body living in a TV show. I never asked to come here and I'm rather afraid. I don't know how this happened or why. It's creepy," I said this all really fast.  
Tori was back with our meals He placed each dish with its owner. Once he was done, he took a good, long look at me.  
"Is everything okay, Squirt?"  
"I'm all right. Why wouldn't I be?" Tori looked very concerned. Something you don't get too much from him.  
"You just seem, I don't know, unlike yourself today."  
"Like I said, I'm fine."   
"Whatever you say." The expression on his face changed from concerned to suspicious. He left us to eat in another pregnant pause of silence. I supposed the others were pondering about what I had said as they ate. I handed Kero a lump of bread, some of the vegetables and pieces of duck off my plate, and a bit of fruit in a napkin. We ate the rest of the meal and dessert (which suprsingly didn't even perk Kero up) in silence. Madison payed the man at the cash register and we headed out the door.   
"Did you enjoy your meal?" said the jerk we had met when we first came here, his voice soaked with sarcasm. I was to make a smart comeback but stopped when I saw something out of the coner of my eye.  
"It's that guy!" I pointed him out and squinted at the top of a building down the street. The others turned and saw him as well. It seemed he had seen us because one moment, he was gone  
"After him!" Li shouted and started at a mad sprint with us right behind him.  
  
=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=  
  
Okay, I know that was a VERY lame chapter! I'm still a little sketchy on what will happen later or even why this hapened at all! So excuse me for not coming up with a somewhat logical explanation of dimensions and time warps off the top of my head!!!!!!  
*lets out a long sigh*  
I think I'm calm now.  
  



End file.
